


A kiss

by flutterby_cupcake_26



Series: Malec 30 day OTP challenge [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 500 words on kissing, Alec's amazing at everything, First Kisses, Good kisses, Kisses, M/M, Magnus knows everything, bad kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterby_cupcake_26/pseuds/flutterby_cupcake_26
Summary: A centuries old Warlock with a flirty demeanour has a tonne of experience in romantic endeavours.A young shadowhunter just coming out of the closet does not.But can they fit together well?





	

Magnus had kissed countless people in the three centuries he had existed on this planet. Some mundanes, some vampires and werewolves, even some nephilim. He prided himself on being a connoisseur of mouth-on-mouth contact.

There were a lot of variables that made a kiss good. The right amount of pressure was essential. To firm and you could hurt your partner, too soft and they wouldn’t know it had happened. Some moisture was good, but not too much. Who wanted a mouth full of other people’s spit? Breath was an essential element, it had to be neutral, or else menthol. Anything else was rather disgusting.

Teeth were okay in the right circumstances. A nibbled lip was always welcome. The pressure thing applied there too, too heavy and it was unpleasant, too soft and there would be no point. But no tongue biting, that was rarely a turn on. Camille had often accidentally slipped and pierced Magnus’ tongue with her incisors, and he still wasn’t sure he had recovered.

Tongues were the main key to a good kiss. You wanted some tongue, enough to get the endorphins raised and the oxytocin pumping, but not so much that you felt like you were swallowing someone else’s tongue. Technique was important too. Washing machine cycles were out, same as someone jabbing their tongue in and out of your mouth like a jackhammer. It was distracting and unpleasant. Tongues were like dancers, you had to make it work, take turns to do moves and enjoy every moment, throw your whole body into it.

Most people weren’t great at kissing. That was okay, Magnus enjoyed teaching them. Mostly. But a few people were good at it, often those people with almost as much experience as Magnus had.

When Magnus and Alec first started dating, and Alec admitted that Magnus was his first … well … everything, he was fully prepared to be a great teacher. To train Alec on amazing kisses and mind blowing sex - eventually - and enjoy every second of doing so. To go at Alec’s pace but be so amazing at every touch and taste that Alec’s pace would speed up.

He hadn’t expected for Alec to be such a natural. They fit together so perfectly, Alec seemed to anticipate everything that Magnus would enjoy, he seemed to just know where to place his hands, how to use his tongue, the best way to breathe so that they would never separate. It was so hard to believe that Alec had never kissed anyone before. Maybe it was fanciful thinking on Magnus’ behalf, but it only served to make him believe that they were meant to be. He wanted to make Alec dance, to see if they blended well on the dance floor, he wanted to take him to bed and see how they fit there.

Alec’s kisses told Magnus what he was like as a fighter. That he was measured, took the time to read the situation. That he was in control, and confident, but that he never lost his compassion for others as he righted the wrongs of the world. And he knew this because he could taste it in each and every kiss.


End file.
